


The Search

by Isilloth



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Yennefer is in the emperor's palace in Nilfgaard, searching for her daughter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	The Search

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophieAyase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/gifts).



She looked at the rising sun at the golden roofs of the city. The view was astonishing. Yennefer sighed. She already grew tired of this place, no matter how beautiful it was. She felt like a prisoner, no matter what the emperor said. But she got a purpose here, and she didn’t intend to leave, no matter how bad she was feeling.

She went back to her instruments. She felt this more and more, but she didn’t want to give herself a false hope. However, today it was undeniable. She felt Ciri’s presence. She could be anywhere, but Yennefer was sure now. Ciri entered this world. And only with the power of Nilfgaard, she was able to find her, to be with her again. Even if Ciri would be about to become next empress, Yennefer still would have a chance to see her. After all those years.

The sorceress left her study, heading to the emperor’s quarter. She had to inform Emhyr about her finding. They had to start the search. Soon… soon she would be able to hold Ciri in her arms. Even if she had some remorse about helping Nilfgaard, and working for the emperor, she would do anything to meet Ciri once again.

She was stopped by the chamberlain, guarding the emperor’s chambers.

“I need to speak to the emperor.”

“His majesty is occupied. I may arrange you an audience in the evening,” said the chamberlain, in a stiff and serious voice.

“I need to speak to him now. It’s the most urgent matter. I’m sure the emperor would be very glad when he would learn about your lack of cooperation.”

“All matters his majesty deals with are most urgent.” The chamberlain was adamant.

“But it’s about his daughter!” Yennefer’s patience was on the verge. “I had to talk to him!”

“I’ll ask him, but I’m not sure if he’ll talk to you. Wait here.”

The chamberlain disappeared behind the door to the emperor’s quarter. Yennefer stared at the wall She couldn’t believe Ciri was here, since she started the search, she had a little hope. She had little hope of seeing her daughter again since she regained her memories. The only relief for her was the knowledge Ciri was somewhere, maybe still thinking about her. The hope that the Wild Hunt didn’t find her.

The door opened, and chamberlain nodded at her, showing her to go after him. Yennefer obeyed. Soon they stood before Emhyr’s private study. The chamberlain entered, to announce her, and soon she followed.

Emhyr stood by the window, turned back, looking at the city’s panorama. He didn’t seem to acknowledge her presence, but she knew it was only the pose.

“Your majesty,” she bowed, although he couldn’t see her.

“Yennefer,” the emperor turned to her. “What urgent matters do you have?”

“I believe she’s here. Cirilla,” her voice trembled, like if saying this out loud would make it more real.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, your majesty. Otherwise, I wouldn’t trouble you.”

“Where is she?”

“I don’t know, I need to do more tests. But I’m sure she’s here. On this world.”

The emperor nodded.

“I will set to Wyzima and you’re going with me. There we try to locate her.”

“Yes, your majesty,” she bowed slightly once again.

“You may go,” said the emperor, turning back to her once again. The audience was over.

* * *

In the next few days, she prepared for a journey. She packed up her fragile instruments and they, the emperor’s court, set off to Wyzima. She hoped it wouldn’t be futile, and they would find Ciri. There was also one more person she wanted to find. Geralt. And she hoped it would be an easier task.


End file.
